FMA
by An Arm and a Leg
Summary: "Since you're already coming in, I might as well have some fun. I think I'll change some things, make things exciting." Truth waved at me as the doors began to close... Thrown into the world of Fullmetal Alchemist, Angeline Morgan is shocked when she finds out that her arrival has caused some unexpected changes. -Eventual EdxOC R&R plz
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey, guys! This is Angeline with the ****very**** first story on this account! Since this is my first time, please don't flame. Constructive criticism is welcome, and please review. Tell me what I can do to make this better and give me ideas, please!**

While I tried to get him back, I wondered how I ever ended up where I was. I mean, how would I have known that I, Angeline Morgan, would find myself trying to save Edward Elric, a fictional person?

Or that I'd fall for him-and hard?

But I'm getting ahead of myself. Let me start from the beginning.

It all started on October 3rd, 2014…


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yeah, the first chappie wasn't really a chapter...sorry. That's why I'm uploading more! So, without further ado, Chapter One!**

* * *

_October 3, 2014_

It was 9 o'clock at night. I was technically supposed to be asleep, but I wasn't going to bed just yet.

I nestled under the covers, all warm and comfortable, reading one of my favorite books (Actually, it was really manga), Fullmetal Alchemist. I was on the last novel.

I finished and I sighed in happiness. I loved Fullmetal Alchemist. The drama, the humor, the emotions…

Before slipping under the covers, I shivered. It was cold tonight, so I decided to wear my robe to sleep. As an afterthought, I slipped my mp3 player into the robe's pocket.

As I drifted off to sleep, I wished that I lived in the same world as Edward Elric did.

Yeah.

Big mistake.

I woke up to a deafening whooshing noise. Groggily, I turned around and covered my head with my pillow. "Quiet!" I mumbled. "I'm trying to sleep!"

Then it sank in. I shot up, throwing my pillow aside. I couldn't believe what I saw.

Right in front of me was a huge open stone door. Black hands reached out of it, grasping at me.

"Oh, no," I moaned, trying to get away. "Oh, no, no, no. This can't be happening. This is all a bad dream. That isn't what I think it is. Please tell me that isn't what I think it is."

Sadly, it wasn't a dream (though I didn't realize it yet) and it was what I thought it was.

The portal of Truth.

From Fullmetal Alchemist.

My wish was coming true.

I screamed as the hands caught me and began pulling me towards them. I tried kicking out, trying to get them to relinquish their hold. "Help!" I yelled, one last time.

Then I was gone.

* * *

I found myself in a white room with nothing in it. Slowly, I turned around, trying to find out where I was.

"Hello?" I called out. "Anybody there?"

All I heard was my echo.

Then I heard it.

"Oh." It sounded intrigued. "It's one of them."

I spun around, trying to locate the speaker. Then I saw it.

It was Truth. From Fullmetal Alchemist.

I was confused. Was this a dream? Had I imagined the hands? This was by far the creepiest dream yet.

"Truth? Is that you?"

It grinned. "I would be worried for your sanity if it wasn't me."

"Tell me what's going on," I demanded, "Or else I'll beat you up…" I faltered as I realized how dumb my threat was. "...Or...uh...something like that…" I finished lamely.

It snorted. "It wouldn't have any effect, but it would certainly be amusing to observe. Anyways, it seems as you must enter my world. No matter. I do demand a price, though."

The gates opened slowly, and the black arms began reaching for me again. I screamed in terror as Truth continued, oblivious.

"Since you're already coming in, I might as well have some fun. I think I'll change some things, make things exciting." It waved as the doors began to close. "Enjoy, my dear dimensional traveler!"


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Oh, yeah...disclaimers.**

**I DON'T OWN ED! OR ANYONE IN FMA, FOR THAT MATTER! IF I DID, THERE WOULD BE A ****LOT**** MORE ROMANCE!**

**...oh, by the way, this chapter is kinda gory.**

* * *

_October 3,1910_

Pain. So much pain. All I could think of was how much I hurt, how much I wanted-No, needed it to stop, how I needed someone to help me.

I tried to scream, but my vocal cords wouldn't respond. I grabbed the source of the pain-my left arm-to find nothing.

My arm was gone. Blood was seeping from the empty space.

I vaguely saw myself stumble to my feet from wherever I landed and walk forward to the nearest house. Through a red haze, I read the sign on the front of the house: Rockbell Automail.

I made it as far as the door and slumped against it. Somebody opened the door and I fell through.

The last thing I saw was an old woman with her gray hair in a bun looking at me with surprise.

* * *

I woke up feeling terrible. For a second, I kept my eyes closed, feeling how the room felt. _Why is my room so bright?_

Then I remembered. My eyes flew open and I shot up.

The old woman from before was sleeping in a chair near me. Next to her, a blond girl with blue eyes rushed over to the bed next to me. A boy with blond hair and golden eyes was standing there, looking worriedly at the other boy on the bed.

The boy on the bed had blond hair, like the boy next to him. Blood soaked the sheets near his left leg.

I wasn't sure whether to fangirl or scream.

That was Edward Elric on the bed. His brother Alphonse Elric was standing next to him.

Winry was the girl attending him. Pinako was the one who brought me in.

I was in the world of Fullmetal Alchemist.

Even as I thought this, a thought hit me.

Al was human. He was supposed to have been armor by now.

Something was wrong.

Pinako woke up. "Oh, you're up, girl? Gave us a scare when we found you outside."

I barely heard her. As quick as I could, I leaped out of the bed and ran to the other bed. As Pinako cried in surprise, I grabbed the front of Ed's shirt and pulled him towards me. He looked at me with startled golden eyes.

"What did you give up?" I hissed. When he still looked at me, stunned, I shook him. "WHAT DID YOU GIVE UP?!"

I know what he saw: a girl with long messy black hair shaking him, something he couldn't place in her ice-blue eyes.

"That...thing...said that I gave up my portal." He said in a whisper.

I immediately dropped him and looked at him with panic. So that's what it meant when it said that it had changed some things.

If Al hadn't lost his body, that meant that Ed didn't have to look for the Philosopher's Stone-Al still had his body.

If Ed had used the Portal of Truth to get Al back, then he couldn't become a State Alchemist and actually become the Fullmetal Alchemist.

Which meant that he never ran into the Homunculi.

Which meant that they were never stopped.

Which meant that the world, with me in it, would be annihilated.

I had to do something.

I thought furiously for a solution.

Mustang. He was coming soon, if not already here.  
I had to meet him.

Pinako had reached me by now and was looking at me strangely. "Hey, what's this about? Are you okay?"

I shrugged her off. "There's something I have to do. I'm sorry if I am scaring anybody."

As I headed towards the door, I happened to look in a mirror. What I saw was a girl with muddy clothes and a wild look in her eyes. I was still wearing my pajamas and robe from the night before. What was different, though, was the fact that I looked like I was 11. I was 13, though.

"I'm the same age as Ed now," I realized, then shook off any bad feelings and ran out the door.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: OH MY GODS, OH MY GODS, OH MY GODS, I HAS REVIEWS! *Jumps up and down screaming*. Thank you ****soooo**** much for taking time to review, ****Anthem of the Lonely**** and ****yoyowezy****! *hands over cyber cookies* For that, I'm uploading ****two**** chapters today!**

**Gonna quickly reply to Anthem:**** Thanks for the title ideas! I'm definitely going to take your summary advice(how'd you know that it was an EdxOC? Are you psychic? O.o) and while I don't want to make Angeline a Mary-Sue *shudders at thought*, I'm going to keep the name for two reasons: 1) This came to me in a dream, so I kinda want to make me the main character, and 2) I'm technically ****not**** Angeline Morgan-it's a pen name.**

**ANYWAYS! Please read and review if you can, if there is someone who can beta this, I'd appreciate it, just PM me, send me a review if you have ideas for what happens next(I haven't got all of the events solidified yet), and ENJOY!**

* * *

It may seem like I'm a Mary-Sue right now, with me waking up and then racing off calmly to save the day. Honestly, the only things running through my head were things like: _OmygodsomygodsEdsrealI'minFmaOmygodsOmygodsOmygods*pant*pant*pant*AAAAAGHHHHHHH!_

Yeah. My mental state was not the best.

I was just in time to see Roy Mustang pull up in a small cart near the Elric's house. I shook my head to clear my mind and ran as fast as I could to get to the door before he could. Luckily, I made it, just managing to not crash into the door.

"Lieutenant Colonel Mustang, sir!" I said, turning around and snapping into a clumsy salute.

He gave a start. "How do you know me?"

"It doesn't matter." I said. "Before you go in, I need your help with something."

He looked at me. "You're just a civilian, and just an 11-year-old girl to boot. Why should I listen to you?"

I looked back at him. "I can tell you things that will happen in the future. All I need is for you to help me transmute something."

He opened his mouth, probably prepared to tell me that I didn't need his help, but I cut him off. "Please, sir. It's a matter of life and death for this country."

His mouth closed. He thought for a moment, then nodded. "All right. I'll help you, but if this is illegal…"

_Whoops_. I thought. _Man, you are __really_ _not going to like what we're gonna do, then_.

"Okay. Meet me at midnight here. Alone."

My plan was set in motion.

* * *

I returned to find Pinako glaring at me.

"What is going on, girl?! The minute you wake up, you grab Ed and act like you know him, then run out the door!"

"I'm sorry." I said. "I just had to do some things quickly."

"You know," Ed called from the dinner table, where he was eating, "I'd like to know who you are, why you appeared at the Rockbells', and why you grabbed me."

I paled a bit. What was I going to say? I didn't want to lie to him, but I couldn't tell him the truth-what would he say? For heaven's sake, I was a fangirl!

"I- I- " I decided to bend the truth. "My name's Angeline Diana Morgan. My parents…died in the Ishbalan war. I was running from some bad people. They attacked me."

Pinako's expression softened, but Ed wasn't convinced. "You haven't answered my last question."

I looked at him and couldn't bring myself to lie. "I can't tell you yet."

His eyebrows drew together. "What do you mean, _yet_?"

"Will you please allow me to live here?" I asked Pinako, evading the question.

Pinako looked surprised. "Don't you have any family?"

"No." I told her. "And with those...people...after me…" My voice trailed off.

Winry looked sorry for me. Ed looked suspicious. I honestly couldn't blame him.

"Of course." Pinako told me. I gave her a grateful smile and sat down at the table, where a bowl was waiting for me.

"Oh, and do you have a prosthetic arm I can use for now?"

* * *

"What do you really want?"

I looked at Ed. His eyes were narrowed with suspicion.

I felt bad. He probably thought that I was trying to kill him or the Rockbells. "Ed," I said gently, "I'm on your side. I don't want to tell you everything just yet, though. Please, just wait. When you visit your teacher next-" I felt him jump in surprise "-I'll tell you everything."

"How do you know-" I cut him off.

"I'll tell you when the time is right. I need you to come with me to see a military official tonight, though. Please."

He looked at me for a long time.

"Fine."

**Another A/N: You guys should feel lucky-I wrote this on Google Docs, and it takes forever to upload even one chapter because I have to copy and paste this line by line. *acts pathetic***

**Winry: *whacks Angeline* Stop acting pitiful!**

**Angie: Ow! Anyways, REVIEW PLEASE! MAKE MY DAY! I should really start writing...I'm running out of extra chapters...**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: As promised, the second chapter! I am seriously getting a writer's block...if you have ideas, tell me!**

**Oh, yeah. Forgot again.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Hiromi Arakwa. I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. I cannot draw to save my life.**

* * *

It was dark and it was cold, but I didn't really care. Al was next to me, pushing a wheelchair with Ed in it.

"Why are we here?" Al asked.

"We need to do something. Do you still have the ingredients for one human being?"

Both of them blanched. "You're going to transmute a human?!" Ed asked in a shaky voice. I laid my hand on his arm, trying to calm him.

"Not in the way that you're thinking. I'm not trying to bring a person back to life."

Then I saw Mustang appear. I nodded to him. He looked at Ed and Al.

"Why are they here?" He asked, jerking his head in their direction.

"I need them, too." I told him, challenging him to argue. He didn't.

"Okay. Shall we go in?"

The boys looked sick. I knew that seeing the remains would bring back bad memories. Ed looked especially horrified. I looked at them. "I'm sorry you have to come," I whispered to them, "But I need you to." Mustang walked ahead, oblivious to the reactions of Ed and Al.

We walked in and were immediately hit with the stench of blood. Mustang had an odd look on his face as he walked into the room where they had tried to bring back their mother yesterday.

The floor was still stained with blood, but the thing that they had made was gone.

Mustang looked at it in horror. "What happened?" He finally choked out.

"It doesn't matter." I said. "Al, get the materials."

"Materials?!" Mustang exclaimed.

"Please." I begged. "I know that this looks bad, but you have to let me do this. I know what I'm doing." I didn't really, but I doubted that telling him that would help my case.

We put all of the ingredients for a human in the center of the transmutation circle that Ed and Al had used for their mother.

"Ed," I commanded, "Get in the circle."

"This is human transmutation!" Mustang was as white as a ghost. "You said that this wouldn't be illegal! What are you trying to do?!"

Looked like I would have to tell. "Lt. Colonel, please. I promise to you that as soon as this is done, I will tell you everything."

"But not us?!" Al exclaimed.

"I'm sorry. I can't tell you, but I can tell Mustang."

"Fine." Mustang said. "I'll help you, but you are telling me everything."

"Fine." Anything to get this done.

Ed was put in the middle of the circle, next to the ingredients. Together, Al, Mustang, and I placed our hands (me using the prosthetic arm for my left) on the circle.

Blue light began shining out of the circle. Right on cue, the light turned purple and black hands sprouted out of the circle's lines.

"Brace yourself!" I called out to an ashen-faced Mustang. I looked over to Ed and Al. _I'm sorry_, I mouthed. _I'm sorry_.

And then I was in the Portal of Truth.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: YAY! I'm so happy! Thank you to everyone who took time to read this, a big thank you to those who faved or is following my story, and a HUGE thank you to my reviewers!**

**Unfortunately, I may have to make my uploading slower-I'm running out of extra chapters and it takes a while to write a new one. Sorry! The good news, though, is that I have decided to take pity on you since this is a fairly short chappie and give you another one!**

**By the way, this chapter(and the last one) is based on a theory I have about the cost of things like the soul and the body. This whole story, though, came from a dream I had. Very odd dream, too.**

**I should let you read. ENJOY, then, and please, review and tell me if:**

**-Anyone is OOC**

**-My facts are wrong**

**-Angeline is a *shudder* Mary-Sue**

**Pretty much if anything is wrong.**

**THANK YOU FOR READING!**

**Disclaimer: If I was Arakawa-San, why would I be on this site instead of getting money off of this?**

* * *

Truth was standing in front of me, now with a left arm.

"Back again?" It asked me.

"Yeah. I kinda need the Portal."

It nodded sagely. "That you do. Well, looks like I have to give the Fullmetal pipsqueak's Portal back. On the bright side, I can open your Portal along with Mustang's and get something out of it."

"Wait, what? But I came in through the Portal!"

It gave me a knowing smile. "Doesn't mean I opened it."

The doors behind me opened, revealing the black hands behind them. I screamed as they grabbed me and pulled me towards them-just like last time.

"I'll collect my payment when you come back!" Truth called out in front of me.

The doors closed.

* * *

How to describe what happened next?

My head was suddenly filled with all of the information in the world. It was like downloading the contents of the Internet into my brain all at once. Information flashed before my eyes. It was disconcerting and overwhelming.

And then it was all over.

I found myself back in the Portal, my back to the Doors. Truth was standing in front of me.

"Well?" It asked. "Did you enjoy your experience?"

"It-it was-" I tried to sort out the information in my head and describe it. "It was so much to take in."

"No agony? Nothing?"

I was confused. "Why would I be in agony?" Then I remembered something.

When Ed's Portal was opened, he had experienced agony until he had found some clarity in it.

So why didn't I feel agony?

"Anyways," Truth said, interrupting my thoughts, "You owe me now."

"Wait, what?! But I didn't want to see any of that!" I protested.

"Sorry, dear. My land," It said, grinning madly, "My rules."

It stood up, and I could see a right leg-my right leg-begin to form on it.

"Bye now!"


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Yeah, the leg thing was kinda cliche. Oh, well.**

**Oh, yeah...if anyone could beta for me, I'd appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: I lied to you all...I actually AM Hiromi Arakawa! **

**No...I'm not.**

* * *

I was back, and I was in agony. Again.

My right leg (or should I say, the stump that was my right leg) bled like crazy. For some reason, though, it didn't hurt as much as it did when my arm was taken.

Al was gone. In his place were his empty clothes.

"No!" Ed's cry filled the room. I saw him stumble off of the wheelchair that he was on and crawl out of the circle to where Al had been.

Mustang looked like he was in shock. He looked at me and the empty space that Al had been in with horror.

Instinct took over. I crawled over to Ed, who had reached Al's spot, and quickly hugged him. He stiffened, then relaxed and began crying. I felt tears fill my eyes.

A suit of armor crashed to the ground.

The sound snapped me out of it. Armor. I pulled Ed away from me and slapped him as hard as I could. He stared at me in surprise.

"Snap out of it!" I yelled. "We can still bring him back!"

Comprehension crossed his face. "The armor…" he whispered. His eyes regained a bit of their fire.

As one, we made our way to the fallen armor. His leg began bleeding again, but we ignored it. When we reached the suit, we both pulled off the helmet. The neck of the armor was exposed.

Using our blood, we created a rune-the exact same rune in the original series. As we put our hands together, I thought, _Give him back! There is __no_ _way that I'm going to let you win! Give-Him-Back!  
_  
And for the third time in two days, I was back at the Portal.

_This is getting tiring._

* * *

"Again?" Truth sounded pained.

"Hey, I don't want to do this, either."

"Fine, I'll make this simple." Truth waved a hand-my hand. "I'll take your leg and the Fullmetal shrimp's arm. Sound good?"

"All right." I turned to leave, then stopped. "But...why are you being so nice?"

It snorted. "I'm not being nice, I'm being fair. I do have a soft spot for your kind, though. You never cease to amaze me."

"My type?"

It opened its mouth to answer, but before it could, the doors pulled me back, leaving me puzzling over its odd words.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm back! From now on, I'm planning to post new chapters every weekend. Sorry if I don't though.**

**By the way, I want to thank my new beta, ****Anthem of the Lonely****, for taking the time to help me with this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.**

* * *

Mustang sat at the foot of my bed and glared at me. I glared back.

It had been two days since I had brought back Ed's Portal. Two days since Al's soul had been brought back. Hawkeye had come into the house, and she and Mustang had stayed here for the two days.

Mustang wanted answers.

"I'll wait until you recover," he told me, "but I want to know everything. What did you do, what was that…thing, and what did it do to me?"

It was time, it seemed.

"Fine," was all I said. I turned to Pinako. "Is there a place where Lieutenant Colonel Mustang and I can talk? Alone?"

She pointed to a room, looking concerned. "Is something wrong?"

I forced a smile. "No, Ms. Rockbell. Everything's fine. We just have some things to say." I tried to move. "Can you help me to a wheelchair?"

* * *

We (well, he-I rolled) walked into the room and I closed the door.

"So," he began, "answers. Who are you really and what happened that night?"

I sighed. How to begin? "Well, before I say anything, you must believe everything I say. I assure you that it is the truth."

He nodded, his face as hard as stone.

"I'm from the future. Not only that, but I am from a world where the only place alchemy exists is in a fictional book." As an afterthought, I added, "And in television shows."

For a second, his stony mask broke as he tried to not show his surprise. Then he scowled.

"You're lying. I bet that you're a spy from Xing, trying to get information so that you can invade. Or you're insane."

I groaned. "I just told you that I'm not lying. And I'm not crazy. And I've never been to Xing, but I know that they're not trying to invade."

"How do I know that you're telling the truth, then? This is an insane claim!"

"What do you want me to tell you, then? Your past?"

"How would you know anything about my past?"

Now I was getting slightly annoyed. "Listen, that book I was talking about? You're in it. I know a reasonable amount about you."

"Fine. Tell me something about me."

"You were in the Ishbalan War. It was there that you were reunited with Riza Hawkeye, who was called the Hawk's Eye during the war." I could see him getting paler. "You and Maes Hughes talked about your early days, when you were full of ambition, and about how your eyes had turned into a killer's eyes. You were asked to burn off the tattoos on Riza Hawkeye's back, which held the secret to flame alchemy; you refused. You-"

"That's enough!" He cut me off, still looking very pale. "This doesn't prove anything, though. You could be a stalker, for all I know."

Frankly, I was getting irritated. How could I prove myself?

I slipped my hand into the pocket of my robe and felt something small. My mp3 player. I had forgotten that I still had it.

I pulled it out and showed it to Mustang. He rose his eyebrows. "What is that?" He asked.

"A music player." I handed him the earbuds. "Put it in." He reluctantly put the earbuds in his ear and I played Reminiscence, which, ironically, came from the Fullmetal Alchemist anime show. A look of amazement was on his face.

Finally, he took the earbuds out and said. "I believe you, but why did you ask me to help? Why those boys? And what was that thing in that white place? What did it do?"

"That was the Portal of Truth. The person inside was Truth. You could call it God."

"God?!"

I held up a hand. "Yes, now let me finish. It opened your Doors. Your Doors are the things that let you perform alchemy. Because it opened it, you can now perform alchemy without a transmutation circle. And Ed and Al-" I swallowed hard. "They...are an important part of this. Without them, the world would be in grave danger. I asked you to help in case something went wrong. Honestly, I wasn't even sure if I could use alchemy."

Finally, he asked the question that I knew would eventually come up. "What did they do?"

I gulped. "They...performed human transmutation."

"What?!"

"Please," I told him hurriedly, "I need you on my side. The fate of the world depends on it."

He got his anger in check and nodded. "What do you need me to do?"

"Be angry, but I need you to offer them a chance at being a State Alchemist."

"Tell me why."

"I...I…" I sighed. "You must not tell anyone."

"I swear."

"That boy, Edward Elric, will become the Fullmetal Alchemist. From there, he will attempt to find the Philosopher's Stone and get his brother's body back. He will find a evil group set on destroying the world in order to become God, and will defeat them. He needs to become a State Alchemist to set this in motion."

Mustang gaped. Yup. I was a major spoiler.

"You play a big role in this, too, Roy." I told him. "You will get out of this alive."

He seemed to gain confidence in this, and nodded. "I'll do it." He told me.

He headed out to the door, but I stopped him. "Wait."

He looked at me quizzically. I gulped and told him, "In the story...Hughes dies." His face showed grief as I said this. I knew that Hughes was a good friend of his. I went on. "I care about him, and seeing as I have no way home, I will do everything I can to save him. I'll tell you when the time draws close."

He struggled to contain his emotions. Finally, his face went back to its stony look and he nodded, opening the door and walking out.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"Hey, Chibi," I called out to Ed. "Do you think you could find me a teacher? I need to train, become stronger."

It had been five days since Mustang left. He had offered Ed a change to become a State Alchemist, and nodded to me before leaving. Since then, both of us had recovered fully. I had decided to use this time to become friends with Winry and the Elric brothers. Al was very welcoming, but Ed was wary. It took a bit before he began to relax around me.

"Why do you need a teacher? You only have one arm and leg." He looked at me oddly. "And what does 'chibi' mean?"

I smirked. "To answer your second question, it means pipsqueak." I ignored him as he tried to kill me, restrained only by Al. "To answer your first one, I'm going to get automail. I know that you're thinking of taking Lieutenant Colonel Mustang's offer and I'm going to help you, whether you want me to or not."

He looked a bit surprised. "Why? You barely know me."

It was a very good question. After all, I had already done my part in the story-retrieve Ed's Portal. What else would I need to do?

The answer was simple. Truth could manipulate the story more after this-after all, it was God. If I wasn't there to stop it, bad things could happen. Not only that, but I was a fangirl. It would be stupid to leave my idol to fend for himself, even if I was struggling to contain my fangirl screams around him. The automail surgery may be excruciating, but it was a small price to pay for limbs that would function as well as I needed them to.

I decided to give Ed the simplest answer. "I appeared here for a reason, and I'm going to do everything I can to do what I need to." I grinned evilly. "You're never going to get rid of me."

He sighed, resigned to his fate. "You could go to my teacher, Izumi Curtis." Exactly what I wanted to hear.

"Are you going to get automail, too?" I asked quietly. "It's gonna hurt like hell and take about a year to adjust to."

He gave a small smirk. "Hey, you're going to do it, too. And I lost two limbs a few days ago. Getting a few limbs can't hurt as much as that."

* * *

Yeah, right.

The surgery hurt like hell. I was in agony, but losing two limbs had helped-I could handle it and not scream.

Next to me, Ed shook with the same agony that I was feeling. His hand bunched up the sheets as he gripped them tightly.

As we lay on the beds, racked with pain, I vaguely heard Ed start to speak to Winry and Pinako.

"...It's all my fault Al has that body...He can't eat, sleep, get hurt, or feel...He blames me...He definitely blames me…!"

"That's not true!" Winry protested. Pinako backed her up."Al isn't the sort of boy that would blame you. You'll see by asking him."

"I'm afraid to...I'm too scared to ask." I could tell that he was crying. "That's why I have to restore him as soon as possible…"

On pure instinct, my hand shot up and grasped Ed's, comforting him. "You will do it." I whispered. "I will help you even if I die. I was sent here to help you. I won't ever stop trying to help you. You'll get through this, you will."

We stayed like that until our fevers subsided, each comforting and encouraging the other to keep going.

Of course, we didn't talk about it after we recovered.

* * *

**10.9.14: I just edited this. A reviewer pointed out that he had only one hand at the time, which, to my embarrassment, was true. I have fixed it, and I want to thank that reviewer. Thank you so, so, so much! Yeah, it's a bit fast. I'm working on that.**

**Ciao, bella!  
**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: *sits in corner sobbing***

**Matilda: Well, she's out for the count...looks like I'm introducing myself. Hi, guys, I'm Matilda, Angeline's psychotic, dark, evil muse. Angie here was ****going**** to introduce me, but then she read...My Immortal.**

**A: *sobs* T-The OOC-ness...THE SPELLING!**

**M: O.o Ooookay then...and I'm supposed to be your crazy side...anyways, it's our(or would it be my, since we're the same person?) friend's birthday on Wednesday, so we decided to post a chapter today. SO, without further ado-**

**A: T-*sobs*-Tilda...**

**M: Huh?**

**A: Anthem...**

**M: Oh, yes! A big thanks to Anthem of the Lonely for posting the last chapter...we would've, but our mom grounded us...anything else?**

**A: Disclaimer...and Mary-Sue...**

**M: Yes, yes...Please tell us if our dear character(who, for simplicity, we will call AM2 for now) becomes a Mary-Sue(we have a...thing against Mary Sues) or of anything is OOC, etc, etc, etc. So NOW, without further ado, Chapter Nine!**

**...We're running out of extra chapters now...**

**Disclaimer: No. If we owned it, Hughes would still be alive.**

* * *

I looked at myself in the mirror mentally evaluating myself. I looked the same as before I landed in FMA, give or take a few years. Same old tangled black hair, same blue eyes, same acne on my forehead...which also meant that I was going to go through puberty again. I sighed and reviewed what had happened since the surgery.

It had taken a bit less than a year for us to recover from the surgery, which was pretty impressive for two 11-year-old kids. Even so, it was a horrible experience. Most of the time was spent in pain, and the rest vomiting blood.

When Edward and I could move without vomiting or experiencing pain, we both sighed-we had new limbs and were done with the horrible experience.

Without looking to Ed, I yelled to him.

"Oy, Chibi-"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE COULD SURVIVE ON ONE OXYGEN ATOM?!"

"I didn't say that. Now, as I was saying, I am going to Izumi Curtis to ask if I can study under her. I need to know where she lives."

He turned white. "I-I thought you were kidding." He said weakly. "You really want to go to her?"

"Yes." I gave a crooked smile. "I can't help you if I can't fight at all, now can I, shorty?"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING-"

"JUST TELL ME WHERE TO FIND HER ALREADY!" I screamed back in his face. He was taken back.

"Fine, I'll give you her address. No guarantees that she'll accept you, though. Or let you live."

"I'll take my chances." I started packing the things I had appeared in, as well as clothes Pinako had bought for me in a suitcase (which was also from Pinako). As an afterthought, I dug out my mp3 player and put it in the case, too. "You should try for the State Alchemist title while I'm gone. It'll give you something to do while I try to get training. I'll come back when I've finished."

* * *

I looked at the building in front of me. It was a fairly empty butcher's shop. Even without looking at the address that Edward gave me, I knew that it was the home of Izumi Curtis.

Now that I was here, I was beginning to chicken out. I knew how scary the Elric brother's sensei could be. Did I really want to try to learn with her? She lived in a butcher's shop. She was surrounded by knives, for heaven's sake!

I steeled my resolve. I had been sent here to help Edward and Alphonse. I couldn't help them if I was too weak to fight things like the Homunculi. Taking a deep breath, I walked to the door and stepped inside.

At the counter was a man as big as a mountain, chopping up a piece of beef. He was bigger than I thought he was. I walked up to him, shaking inside.

"Um...are you Sig Curtis?"

He looked up. "Yes."

"Uhhh...is Izumi Curtis home? I'd like to speak to her."

Sig looked wary. "Why? Are you some kind of government official?"

"No, no!" I shook my head hurriedly. "I-I'm actually here to ask her to train me."

"And why should I train you?" A voice asked from behind me. I jumped. Izumi Curtis was right behind me, a small scowl on her face."Oh, Mrs. Curtis!" I turned to her and bowed. "Um, well, I-"

"Out with it!" She snapped.

"I have someone I need to protect and I need you to train me so I can protect him!" I blurted. "Please, Mrs. Curtis! It's a matter of life and death and-" I felt tears beginning to form. Ed and Al had become my first friends in this place. If I failed...I would never forgive myself. "And I can't let the person I want to protect die." I gave a small sob. "Please."

Her glare softened, then hardened again. "I'll let you train with me," and I realized that there was a catch, "If I deem you worthy after a month's trial."

Honestly, it was better than nothing, but would I really be able to make it? I gulped and steeled myself. I had to make it. I was going to make it, even if I nearly died doing it.

"Thank you. It means a lot to me."

And so began my training.


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm baaaaackkk! Did'ja miss me?**

**Mati: No. You annoy me.**

**Me: *acts hurt* Why, Tilda! I'm you!**

**Mati: Exactly.**

**Me: ...Okay then. ANYWAYS, I'm finally posting after two weeks. Sorry for not updating sooner, but I was writing the chapter about a week ago. Before I hand over the chapter, though, there are two things that I want to say.**

**Mati: What? That you had a dream that you got married and your husband looked like one of your relatives?**

**Me: TILDA! *blushes furiously* Why'd you have to tell them that? No, it's not about my dream!**

**Mati: Oh, okay then. Carry on.**

**Me: Okay, so first, I have something I want to tell people who read this.**

**I know that people are reading my story and I want to thank you soo much for taking the time to click on this and read. I also want to ask you guys to review. I don't care if it's to say hi, or to claim that you read this(even if you didn't). It makes me feel better anyways. Just favoriting or following...it's not really the same. This applies to every story on this site, really. So, if you are reading this: Review every story that you read. Make a writer happy. It means a lot to us. :)**

**Mati: Wow, how preachy.**

**Me: ...Shut up. Anyhoo, my next thing I wanna say is, give a big hand to my friend, beta, and faithful reviewer, ****Anthem of the Lonely****! She's a great writer. Seriously, guys. Read her story. It'll make me happy and it'll make her happy. She's having a bad week with her computer, anyways.**

**Mati: You done? All right then, enjoy-**

**Me: WAIT! I NEARLY FORGOT! Thanks to yoyowezy for the idea for this!**

**Mati: Okay...you done now? THANK you! NOW, enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: If I did, then I would be able to speak Japanese. That would be awesome, but I can't, so I'm not Hiromi Arakawa.**

* * *

"D-Drachma?!"

I stood in front of the border that separated Amestris and Drachma. Izumi and Sig were behind me.

I spun around and gaped at Izumi. "Y-you can't be serious." I stammered. "Drachma?! But-but they hate Amestrians! I'm an Amestrian! They'll kill me!"

"Yup." She said cheerfully. "If you survive, I'll train you. Remember, no alchemy."

I started shaking. I while I had planned to train with Izumi Curtis, I hadn't planned for this.

She noticed. "What are you so scared about? I had to spend a month in the mountains! You're in a city. You'll be fine!"

"Yeah, but you're creepily powerful! And you managed to steal from Fort Briggs!" I protested under my breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing." I hurried to say. It would not go down very well if she knew what I had said. She'd want to know how I knew, then, well…

"Anyways, you should be fine." She turned to leave, then stopped. "Oh! Almost forgot." She looked at me with a smile that sent shivers down my back. "If you get asked questions, you must tell them that you're a Amestrian spy. And you have to say yes to all of their questions, like if they ask if you're a monster."

"...WHAT?!"

She waved cheerfully and left, calling out from behind her, "See you in a month!"

I would not survive this.

* * *

"Hey, miss!"

I looked down with growing dread at the young girl who was in front of me. "Yeah?" After being abandoned by Izumi, I had decided to walk around and found myself in a market.

"Are you an Amestrian?"

I swallowed hard. "Y-yeah."

She looked at me with a mixture of curiosity and hatred. "Mommy says that all Amestriana are cold-blooded monsters that eat their children. Do you?"

Oof. Even though I wasn't really an Amestrian, that stung. If I wasn't supposed to say yes, I'd be ranting at her.

Instead, I told her, "Yes."

It all went downhill from there.

She screamed at the top of her lungs, attracting everyone's attention. She then ran to her mother and shrieked, "It's an Amestrian, Mommy!"

The whole place went silent. Everyone looked at me.

I gulped. "Uh, hi?" I managed weakly.

"She must be a spy! Get her!" someone shouted, and people ran towards me, faces contorted in hatred.

Finally, I did the smart thing to do: I ran for dear life.

* * *

I sat on top of a large gray building and sighed. It had only been five days, and it was like going through hell. I was forced to steal to eat since I didn't have any money to buy food with, and that just made the Drachmians(is that the name for them?) hate me even more. Now I had a Wanted poster with my name on it.

"Aargh!" I yelled to the sky. "What is the point of this?! I'm learning nothing!"

Ugh, I could just hear Izumi laughing at me from all the way in Dublith.

Suddenly, I heard a rustling from behind me. "Who's there?" I called out, cautiously turning around, prepared for a fight.

Standing behind me was a girl around 13. She was wearing a black cloak with a hood that covered her face.**  
**  
"You're the Amestrian, aren't you?" she asked softly.

I sighed and blew a strand of hair out of my face. "Yeah, what's it to you? You gonna capture me for money or something?" I asked warily.

"Why are you here?"

I inwardly groaned at the thought of having to confirm more ridiculous rumors and replied in a monotone, "I'm a spy for the government." I held out my wrists. "You got me."

She studied me closely. "You're just saying that, aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"Are you really a spy?"

"Yes."

"Can you say no?"

"Uh-huh."

"Say no."

I sighed. Finally, something that I didn't have to say yes to! "No."

"Are you under orders to say no to every question or something?"

Wow, she caught on quick. "Yeah, actually."

"I can talk to you, though, and you don't have to say yes."

"That's correct."

"You're not a spy."

Urgh, I still had to say yes to that; orders were orders. "Yeah, I am."

She looked at me. "Another order."

I groaned. "Yeah, it is."

There was a moment of silence as she looked at me closely. Finally, she said, "You don't seem evil to me. I can't let you in the house; Father would kill you. I can help you, though. If you need anything, just let me know."

I gave a tired smile. "Thanks. That means a lot to me."

She turned and began to leave, but I stopped her. "Wait. What's your name? I'm Angeline." I added.

The girl turned around and dropped her hood, revealing silvery eyes and white-blond hair. She gave me a little smile. "Rika."


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Welp, I'm back a week early. The reason? Well, when I started this little fanfic, I was basing it on a dream. Unfortunately, that dream ended in a god-Sue.**

**Mati: We really hate Sues, and it would just kill us if we wrote it that way.**

**Me: Yup. Anyways, now we actually have a better solution, but it involves changing some of the earlier chapters-**

**Mati: You should reread them, by the way.**

**Me: -so we figured, why not since we were already at it? So, here ya go!**

**Mati: By the way, the names? Just the names of my friends scrambled. Or at least most of them are.**

**Disclaimers: We'll tell you when we do own Fullmetal Alchemist.**

* * *

Over a while, I became good friends with Rika. All of my instincts were screaming out _Stranger Danger!_ but I ignored them. She was a lot different than the other Drachmians I met. Even though I was an Amestrian, she didn't treat me any differently. It made me wonder a bit about what it was like to live in a story that didn't care about you.

* * *

"Hey, what's your life like?" I asked Rika. We were sitting on top of a building, looking at the stars.

"Well, I have five siblings. There's Rachael, Ancilit, and the twins, Lussler and Hoan. Rachael is the oldest. She's 16 and loves to sing. Ancilit, the crafter of our family, is 11 and the twins are 9, though they sure don't act like it. Our mother died giving birth to the twins and Father remarried. I like Zöe, but I still miss Mama. We're pretty well off right now. Father works as a doctor, but he hates Amestrians with a passion."

"Do you have a boyfriend or something?"

She flushed. "Yeah, actually. He's my best friend's twin brother."

I smirked at her and she shoved me. "Oh, shut up." She stole a look at me. "Well, what about you? What's your life like?"

I sighed and leaned back. "Yes."

She blinked. "Oh, yeah. I mean, tell me about your life."

I looked at her. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

I groaned. "Okay, but I'm going to sound like a lunatic."

She shrugged. "If it does, then oh, well."

"Well, I grew up in a different universe." At her odd look, I elaborated. "Not like that! I'm not an alien! No, what I mean to say is that I'm from a place that doesn't exist here. Not only that, but-" I swallowed. Choosing my next words carefully, I told her, "But in my world, this place doesn't exist. There is no Drachma or Amestris or Ishbal." _Not that there is really an Ishbal anymore,_ I mentally added.

Rika was white. "You're joking."

I shook my head. "I wish I was." I noticed her slightly shake and asked gently, "Do you want me to go on?"

"Give me a second." I waited as she took a few shaky breaths, then sighed. "Sorry. It's just-it's a little too much for me to take in. I don't exist?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Of course you exist! Why wouldn't you?"

"You just said-"

"I said that in my world, this place doesn't exist. Obviously here, this place exists. It's just like how my world doesn't exist here, but somewhere else it does."

She silently digested the new piece of information, then nodded. "I'll accept that. Continue."

I smirked. "Anyways, I was actually pretty spoiled as a kid. Anything I wanted, I got. But yet…" I didn't want to finish, but Rika nudged me. "But yet…?" She prompted.

"Yes." She scowled and pushed me as I laughed.

"What was I saying again? Oh, yeah...but yet, I didn't feel much love. It seemed that my parents' hugs and presents were...slightly forced." I sighed. "Then one night, I heard my parents arguing." I thought back to that horrible night.

* * *

'_I wasn't the one who wanted a child!' my mother screamed at my father._

'_Well, the only reason why we still have her is because __somebody's_ _father forced us to keep her!' my father yelled back._

'_At least __my_ _father is paying us to keep her!'_

'_And how much of that is spent on that brat?!'_

'_Well, we have to use at least __a bit_ _on her or else Dad wouldn't be paying us!'_

'_We don't have to use __that_ _much on her, though! She's a child!'_

* * *

I barked out a brittle laugh. "At that point, I turned and left."

Rika looked at me in horror. "Oh, Angie." She whispered.

I gave her a sad smile. "It's okay. It's not that bad." I took a deep breath. "Anyways, my parents never knew about what I had heard. I never looked at them the same way again, though. In school, I started to distance myself until I was the loner. I got less greedy, too. Instead of asking for toys all of the time, I began simply asking for money, so I could save up for when I turned 18 and left. Every now and then, though, I would ask for a thing that I really wanted. My parents looked disgruntled at me requests, but also seemed slightly relieved. After all, they didn't need to spend as much on me now."

"Then I found Fullmetal Alchemist."

"It was just something I found at the library. Just a small comic book-a book with pictures-that was written backwards. One day, I got bored, so I decided, why not?"

I laughed. "That small little book changed my life. It was a far cry from my life, full of adventure and humor and this wonderful magic the characters called alchemy." I noticed Rika start in surprise. "Yup. That book is this world."

"You mean that in your world, this place only exists in a picture book?"

"Manga," I corrected, "But yeah. Honestly, I prefer this world more than mine, though."

"So, how did you come here? I mean, tell me how you came here." She quickly said.

"No idea. One night I was reading, wished that I could come here, and blam! I land in Amestris."

She smiled at me suddenly. "I'm glad you did, though. It's hard to believe that you're from another world, but I'm happy that I met you and became your friend."

I felt myself tear up. "T-thanks. I've never-"

Then we ran into trouble.


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hello, guys! I'm baaackk! As promised, here's chapter twelve! **

**To anyone who has read My Immortal by Tara Gilesbie: I'm planning on doing a commentary fic as a side project. I've done a few chapters, so I'll probably post it soon, if anybody's interested in reading it.**

**Well...there's nothing left to say now, so...**

**Mati: *sings at top of voice* THERE'S NOTHING LEFT TO SAY NOW! THERE'S NOTHING LEFT TO SAYY NOW! GIVING UP, GIVING UP, HEY, HEY, GIVING UP NOW! GIVING UP, GIVING UP, HEY, HEY, GIVING UP NOW!**

**Me: We get it. Stop singing Nothing Left to Say from Imagine Dragons.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own ****_Hagane no Renkenjitsushi_****, also known as Fullmetal Alchemist. Thank Hiromi Arakawa for making it.**

* * *

We were interrupted by the clamor of men racing to the top of the building we were on. "I'm telling you, I heard someone up there!" a man's voice protested. "Just come and look!"

Rika and I looked at each other in alarm. We both sprang up just as five man appeared on the roof.

"There she is!" the man from before shouted. "The spy! Get her!"

_Uh, oh._

I thought furiously for a way out, then remembered Rika. "Sorry." I quickly muttered to Rika, then grabbed her and put my automail arm around her neck. "Stop, or the girl gets it!" I yelled to the men.

One of them spat on the ground. "Typical Amestrians, doing cowardly things like take a girl hostage just to save their skin!" he snarled.

He took a step forward, but I shook Rika. "Not one step closer." I cautioned.

He stopped. "The police are coming, you know." He said slowly. "They have guns. They'll mow you down."

I was appalled. "Wait, what about the girl?"

He waved my question off. "It's for the good of the country." He said breezily.

Wow. Talk about demented.

I'd had enough. With a breezy wave, I jumped off of the building, taking Rika with me.

* * *

Yeah, it was stupid, but there wasn't really a better thing to do. There were shouts as I leapt off-or tried to. As I had leapt off, my foot clipped the end of the building and I tripped off. Rika shrieked right in my ear with terror. Honestly, I was screaming, too.

As soon as I had fallen off, though, I reached for the ledge of a nearby balcony with my right arm. Luckily, I managed to grab it. With a jerk, our fall stopped abruptly.

I bit down a scream of pain as something popped. "Quick," I managed to spit out. "Pull yourself up. I can't keep both of us hanging for long."

She quickly scrambled out of my grasp and up onto the balcony, then gave me a hand up.

We sat on the floor, her panting from the adrenaline, me trying to not scream from the intense pain. "That won't hold them off for long." I whispered hoarsely. "Do you know a place where I can hide?"

She thought for a moment. "Nathan."

"Who?"

"My boyfriend. He can help you get food and find you a shelter." She stood up. "Come on. I'll take you to him."

"Okay." I nodded. "We'd better hurry. They won't be fazed by our stunt for long."

* * *

We quickly made our way through the dark streets. My heart was pounding hard. What if they caught us? They might find out that Rika was helping me. What would happen to her then? They could easily kill her and claim that she was a traitor or say that it was an accident…

My train of thought was interrupted as I crashed into Rika's back. I stumbled backward, caught off-guard. "What-" I started to say, but she cut me off. "Shh! We're here." She whispered.

I looked. In front of us was a small little light blue house with a balcony facing the front. The light to the balcony room was on.

Rika picked up a stone and threw it at the door. It clinked against the glass and fell to the ground.

The door opened and a boy around 13 poked his head through. His eyes widened as he spotted Rika.

"Rika? What're you doing here?"

"No time. Let us in, quick!" She called up to him.

He retreated back into the house. A few minutes later, a rope ladder fell down.

We climbed it quickly. I kept looking behind me, worried that the men would soon come and capture us.

Once inside, I collapsed in a heap, trembling with exhaustion and adrenaline. Rika kneeled next to me, shaking as well.

A girl ran into the room. "Ri?! What the hell happened to you?! People are on alert! And who the hell is this?"

"Hi, Ava." Rika groaned. "This is Angie. She's an Amestrian I decided to help."

Ava's eyes grew wide. "An Amestrian?! Ri, how do you know that she's not gonna kill you in your sleep? You're too trusting!"

"Gee, thanks. I feel so loved right now." I said sarcastically.

"I can't trust you, even if you're a little girl." She shot at me.

"Hey, technically, I'm older than you, missy. And that really hurts. Not all of us Amestrians are blood-sucking monsters."

Rika looked at me. "Huh? You're older than us?"

I rubbed my neck. "Yeah, actually. I got younger when I came here. I might be 12 now, but I should be 14."

"Uh, can you guys tell me what the hell you're talking about?" Ava asked.

"Long story." I shifted and winced as my shoulder throbbed with pain.

Nathan noticed. "Hey, what's wrong with your arm?"

"I think I dislocated it while trying to escape. Do you know someone who can reset it?"

"Well, Nathan's learning to be a doctor." Ava said hesitantly.

Nathan thought about it for a while, then nodded. "I'll try setting it. Ava, Ri, can you hold her still, please?"

As they took their places, I looked at Nathan nervously. "Uh, you have tried this before, right?"

"No."

"...Wait, what?!"

"Don't worry, it'll be alright." Ava smirked at me.

I didn't think I liked her that much.

Before I could scream, Nathan pushed my arm.

It went back into place with a small pop. Immediately, I was in immense pain. I screamed once in agony, then blacked out.


	14. Chapter 13

A/N: We lied about the 2 chapters. 

Mati: Yeah, we're still on hiatus...we just got off to post this for FMA day. 

Me: By the way, HAPPY FMA DAY, GUYS! 

Mati: How about this? We'll give you an omake. This chapter's pretty boring, anyways. And yes. Our language is getting more crass. 

Me: This is rated T. Deal with it. 

Mati: We wanna give a hand to our friend, Tippiting Icebergs(she's on Fictionpress) For helping us write this! Seriously. We had(and have) really bad writer's block. 

Me: Oh, yeah. Nearly forgot. Yes, we changed both our profile pic and our story cover. We don't own the profile pic-pulled it off the internet-but we did make the cover. Yeah, it's pretty lame, but since we can't draw worth crap, we were forced to use a anime creator. 

Mati: We'll dedicate the next chapter-which is more exciting- to anyone who could make a better cover for us. Or can come up with a title. 

Me: Well, gotta go. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own. We'll tell you when we do.

* * *

I groaned as I woke up. My arm was still throbbing, but was a lot better.

I opened my eyes and looked around. Rika and Ava were gone; Nathan was sitting down, looking at me.

"How long have I been out?" I asked, rubbing my arm.

"A few hours. Ava took Ri back home."

"So I'm staying here, or what?"

He looked at me warily. "I don't really trust you, but if Ri says you're okay, then I guess that I can let you stay."

"Hey, it'll only be for two weeks or so, then I'll be out of your hair."

He slowly nodded, "All right."

* * *

Ava came back a while later. "I got Ri back home safely. Now, let's get down to business, shall we? Tell me who you are and where you're from and what the hell you've pulled Ri into."

I groaned, "What do you want me to tell you? That I'm a girl from another dimension where none of this exists and I have to save some guy or else the world ends?"

She gaped at me, "Uh?"

"Heh," I smirked at her expression, then sighed, "It might sound like an over the top 'throw her in the looney bin' child's tale-"

"Which it is."

I glared at her but continued. "But...It's the truth."

"Explain."

"Um, it's a bit of long story…"

She sat down on the beige floor and rested her chin on her hand. "Okay."

"Uh, okay?"

"Okay, tell me the story."

* * *

I sat back when I had finally finished telling my story; it took longer than I had hoped. Ava and Nathan looked at me with astonishment.

"So...let me get this straight. You're from the future and you know what's going to happen because you read it in a book?" Ava asked.

"Uh huh."

She stared for a second, then shook her head. "That is the stupidest excuse I have ever heard."

I scowled. "Fine, don't believe me! What do you want me to tell you, then?"

"Uh, that you're a psycho? That you're just using Ri? That you're a damn spy?"

"Fine then, Ms. Bitchy." I finally snapped. "I'm a psycho. I'm taking advantage of Ri. I'm a damn spy. Happy now?"

I walked away angrily and avoided her for the rest of the day.

* * *

From there, well...Things got worse.

Tension builded between me and Ava until you could cut it with a butter knife. I tried my best to ignore Ava, but she just rubbed me the wrong way. Every time that I passed her, she kept whispering to me that I was evil and was endangering everyone's life. Eventually, I got her back by sticking out my foot and tripping her. She returned the favor by pouring ice cold water on me in the morning The cycle of funless pranks lasted for a week. Finally, Nathan got tired of our antics and called Rika for an 'intervention'.

"Look, you two need to stop. We're in danger here! Angeline is already here. It's far too late to turn back, Ava. And even if she goes away, you think the authorities will let our treason slide if they find out?" Rika said sternly, as if she was scolding little children instead of teens her own age. "I'm sorry I got you and Nathan in on this, Ava, I truly am. When I brought her here, I hadn't thought of the consequences. I hadn't thought ahead, only of helping out someone and it was stupid of me, I understand, but we're here now, together, harboring a fugitive and yes, it's dangerous but they haven't seen you all together. They don't know where Angeline could be," she reasoned.

"I get it. How long do you think they'll keep looking for her?" Ava finally asked.

"I don't know. The patrolling authorities have lessened in the market, though, so hopefully soon," said Rika. They all looked so worried and only then did I truly realize how my presence was affecting them, how dire the circumstances had become. Ava had every right to be on guard, to be angry at me; I was an intruder, living with them and in return giving them nothing but an assurance of possible death.

How could I do this to them?

Another week passed and I was getting antsy. I needed to leave, so they wouldn't be in trouble anymore. But I couldn't leave unless I wanted to kill my rescuers. Ava and Nathan's parents left four days ago-something to do with their business- and weren't returning for another week. They'd left Ava in charge, but Nathan took over-Ava kept pulling pranks on me. I didn't return them, though. She deserved them. Although the custard was a bit much…

Our food, or should I say their food, sources soon ran low.

"We don't have much food left." I finally remarked, which was pretty obvious. We were down to a few cans of soup.

"I know. I've been meaning to go to the market, but Ava...she doesn't have one ounce of responsibility in her bones so I can't leave her here with you. She'll burn down the house, and she doesn't like going to the market alone, and we can't leave you here alone either, so I'll have to go at night when you're both sleeping," Nathan said.

"Don't." I said quickly. "Going around town at night is dangerous." Though to be honest I didn't know if it would be as dangerous here as it was in my world. "How about I go with Ava?" I offered.

He shook his head. "You can't. You're a fugitive, they'll recognize you in broad daylight, and if they see Ava with you... I don't want to even think about that."

"You think they're still looking for me?"

"I don't know, but it's better to be safe than sorry." He had a point, but I couldn't let him go out at night to go grocery shopping, no matter how much we needed it. I'd already put their lives in enough danger.

"What if I put on a disguise?" I asked.

"You don't-we don't-have disguises," he said.

"No, but you've got boy clothes."

* * *

It's so hot. Nathan had forced Ava to allow me to accompany her on our quest for food supplies. Ava was against it for the same reasons that Nathan had: I would be caught. But Nathan lent me black trousers, a white shirt, and this sort of brown hoodie. My hair was slicked back into a ponytail I could conceal inside the hood, while my bangs stayed out and made the hair look like a real male haircut. Good thing I looked like a twelve year old or I doubt I'd pass as a convincing boy.

The Market looked like a swap meet. There were so many different stands and so many people. I walked behind Ava, holding onto the hem of her shirt tightly so I wouldn't be bumped off track and lose her. Every now and then, she'd ask for my help in looking for the supplies we needed, though I didn't prove to be much help since I didn't know much about merchandise. I hadn't seen anyone who looked like an officer since we got there; however, that didn't mean that I was safe. I discreetly kept looking around myself at all times, making sure I wasn't receiving suspicious stares.

"Will you stop looking around? You look like you've just stolen something," Ava snapped quietly. Guess I wasn't that subtle.

"Oops. I thought I was doing a better job...sorry," I whispered back. I guess I was trouble wherever I went.

"...Uh, Ava?" I asked quietly.

"What?"

"I-I'm sorry."

She rolled her eyes. "You already said that. Besides, it's alright. I forgot we had to keep a look out."

I gave a small laugh. "I didn't mean about that. I meant about everything else. I hadn't realized how much trouble I've been to you guys...I haven't even said thanks."

"Oh. Well, alright," she said, her voice small and contemplative. It didn't matter if she didn't believe me, as long as she knew how grateful I was for their sacrifice.  
**  
We walked in silence, a small truce hanging between us.**

* * *

**A/N 2: Well, there you go.**

**Mati: Told ya it was boring.**

Me: Well, here's your omake! I wanted to make it kinda fluffy and make our dear Angie develop a bigger crush for Ed...

Mati: But she was too lazy.

**Me: Maybe next time...**

* * *

OMAKE

It started off as a regular day. The sun was shining and the birds were singing merrily.

Edward sat under a large oak tree, reading a complex alchemy book. His automail arm creaked as he turned the page.

Next to him was Angeline. She had her arms nestled behind her head and was staring at the clouds, daydreaming.

Everything was calm.

Then Angeline let out a piercing shriek. She jumped up, still screaming, and leapt behind Ed.

Ed looked at her, alarmed. "What's wrong?" All Angeline could do was let out small ahs and point a trembling finger behind him.

Slowly, Ed turned around, dreading to know what had freaked Angeline out.

It was a small green garden snake.

If Ed was in an anime, he would have sweatdropped. As it was, he was in a fanfiction, so all he could do was stare.(Hello, sets? Is that Nuggets? Hi, Nuggets. Could we get a fourth wall in this fanfiction, please? Yes, a real one. Thanks)

"...It's a snake."

"Yes, I know! Kill it, kill it!" Angeline squeaked.

Ed raised an eyebrow. "It's a harmless little snake. I don't need to kill it. Why are you acting oddly anyways?"

Angeline flushed. "I-I'm afraid of snakes." She whispered.

Angeline.

The mighty Angeline, the mysterious stranger, the girl who had jumped into his life, was afraid of snakes?

It was too much for Ed. He burst into laughter. The snake slithered away.

"You're afraid of snakes? Really?"

"Shut up!" Angeline whacked him with her automail arm. "It isn't funny!"

He struggled to contain his laughter. "Sorry. Out of curiosity, what else are you afraid of?"

She blushed even more and looked down. "Uh...Heights...and maybe big dogs…" She mumbled. It caused him to burst into more laughter.

"Can it, pipsqueak!" Under her breath, she muttered, "How'd I ever have a crush on him?" Luckily, Ed didn't hear her, since he was already going off on a rant.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE COULD RIDE A FLEA?!"

"You."

"AARGH! I'LL RIP OFF YOUR LEGS AND STICK THEM ON YOUR HEAD!"

"What's the bother? I'm still shorter than you. Which is amazing…"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT PEOPLE MISTAKE HIM FOR A PLUSHIE?!"

* * *

**A/N 3: And we are done.  
**

**Mati: *sighs* Man, I'm tired. I need to sleep.**

**Me: A virtual cookie to the person who knows where the Nuggets reference comes from. Hint: It's not FMA or a manga. The last book in the series is coming out in 4 days. We're so excited!  
**

**Mati: Well, that's all. Tell us what you think in a review, please! Also, if you want, we'll make a fic just for chapters/one-shots/drabbles in between this story! Until next time!**

**Ciao, bella!**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: You know what, to hell with this.**

**WE'RE GOING OFF HIATUS!**

**Mati: Sorry, that hiatus sign just really bothers us.**

**Me: This doesn't mean that we'll be updating regularly, though. Due to school and writer's block and all that fun stuff, our updating is gonna be sporadic. Hope you don't the way, I think that because I reposted the Hiatus chapter at the same time as the last one, many of you guys missed it. Better look at it.  
**

**Mati: Wow. In just 7 days, we've posted 3 times. That's a lot.**

**Me: By the way, we've decided not to post two chapters, because a: We haven't written the next chapter yet, and b: ...Well, you'll see. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Not yet…*evil laugh***

* * *

It was late into the afternoon when we finally got to the end of the shopping list. The last stands supplied a variety of food as well as jewelry.

One necklace in particular caught my eye. It was a delicate silver necklace with two heart-shaped charms, one gold, one steel. It looked perfect for Rika, but I didn't have any Drachmian money. Heck, I didn't have any money. I sighed in irritation and turned to leave.

"Oy." Ava called to me from a nearby stand. I turned to look at her and she tossed me a coin. Her expression was unreadable. I looked at her in confusion but she simply went back to gathering the last of the list. I studied the coin in my hand; it was bronze, a little larger than a nickel, with a small silver square in the middle. Intricate designs were carved onto it, a language I didn't understand. I looked back up to Ava; she was on the other end of the stand. When she glanced at me, her eyes moved down below then back up. Her eyebrow twitched minutely and she gave me a small curt nod before turning away again. I looked downward and caught a glimpse of the necklace.

Oh. The coin was to purchase the necklace.

I mouthed a thanks to her when she glanced my way again, and bought the gift.

After making and eating dinner(Ava had grudgingly given me cooking lessons), I decided to tell Rita and the others about something I had been thinking of for a while.

"Hey, can you call Rika over? I don't know how to..." I called out.

"I don't think she'll be home right now, but her mom will probably give her a message. Hold on," said Nathan. He picked up a phone and dialled. Seconds ticked by and no one answered. He re-dialled and again no answer. Four tries later and nothing.

"Why aren't they picking up?" I asked lightly.

"I don't know," Nathan replied, his face grim. "They always pick up."

Ava appeared next to us, her face pale. "D-Do you think..?" She whispered urgently.

"What do you mean do I think?" I said, still not understanding the ominous tone in which they spoke with or the cut off sentence she left hanging.

"We have to go check on them, Nathan," Ava said desperately, dismissing my question completely.

"We can't."

"But-"

"Damn it, Ava! You know I want to, too, but isn't safe!"

Something was wrong. Everything seemed off now. The once light and happy mood was gone, replaced by a kind of urgency that I didn't understand.

"What are you guys talking about? What's wrong?" I asked, my feeling of dread increasing.

"Please, Nathan," Ava pleaded, still ignoring my inquiries. "We have to go. We have to go!" I didn't ask about her sudden outburst, instead looked at Nathan for some type of explanation, one which he did not give me.

"Okay... Okay we'll go. Go get your overcoat, the one that looks like a cape. Angeline, go dress up with my clothes again, you're coming with us. Five minutes, go!" Nathan ordered. We did as we were told and met at the door. He handed me a dark overcoat with a hood and some workman's boots. I exchanged my own shoes for those, slid into the coat, and draped the hood to conceal my head, and we were off in a hurry. I didn't have time to assess the situation. I could only follow them to Rika's home.

The house was unlit when we got there, but something felt wrong. It felt dark and forbidding. "Hello?" Nathan called out."Ri?" As we got closer, we could see a piece of paper taped to the door.

Ava's eyes widened and she began running. By the time Nathan and I had caught up, she was staring at the page with horror.

Nathan gently pushed her aside and began reading while I looked for a way in.

"By order of His Excellency, Vokanir Imperialium,

On September 23, 1911, an Amestrian spy was discovered in the Kato region. She disappeared, only to be discovered five days later with Rika Antilima of Tilet."

"Aha!" I found a key under the doormat. Typical. I tried it on the front door and it opened silently.

The smell hit me immediately. I gagged and leaned against the wall. Everything smelled metallic and cold.

I knew that smell. After more than 2 years, that smell still haunted me.

My shoulder hit a switch and the light turned on, revealing the horror in front of me.

"The Antilima family has been eliminated for enemy association."

They were having or going to have dinner. That much was evident. A man-I assumed that it was Rika's father-was still in his chair, his head lying on the table. His glassy eyes were wide with horror. There was a dark stain on the back of his shirt.

"Rika Antilima has been put in custody for interrogation."

A woman with short spiky hair was on the floor. A broken dish was next to her, along with spilled food. Zöe. She had been taking food to the table. Next to her was a young woman with longer curls, probably Rachael. Both had been shot multiple times.

"To the Amestrian spy: If you wish to rescue your partner, we will have a hostage exchange at 2:30 on October 16, 1911."

Leaning against the wall, attempting to shield the corpses of two twin boys, was a younger girl. Her eyes were still widened in terror. The boys were holding each other, eyes shut. All three had a bullet in their head.

"We will let Ms. Antilima go if you offer yourself. If you do not arrive, we will be forced to eliminate her for the good of the country."

Rika's father. Zöe. Rachael and Ancilit. The twins Hoan and Lussler. They were all there.

"Honor. Loyalty. Courage."

"Oh, God." Was all I could manage before I ran outside and threw up in the street.

* * *

A/N: We're so evil.

Me: Sorry for the cliffie. It just seemed right to end it this way.

Mati: What happens next? Well, you'll just have to wait until next time, won't you? *evil smile*

Me: Please review! It makes us work faster!

Ciao, bella!


End file.
